


The Search For Mr Amazing

by multi_phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform, a bit of angst, but its ok, dan x phil, oh well enjoy, this is my first fic so im sorry, v sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_phan/pseuds/multi_phan
Summary: Daniel Howell hates humans. All of them, no exceptions.Well, he thought he did at least. When Phillip Lester moves to his school, he sees the life he had shut out before the blue-eyed boy had come into his life. The strange, kind boy cracks Dan's cold shell ever so slightly, much to Dan's surprise. Unknowingly, Dan opens himself up to an existence he didn't know he wanted (or needed, for that matter).Maybe, just maybe, Phil can help him fix the past he built himself and show him what its like to,well,have friends for a change.





	The Search For Mr Amazing

I hate people. I know that sounds incredibly preposterous and depressing, but it’s true. Ever since that bastard in first grade stole my cookies and laughed in my face about it (he then proceeded to eat them in front of me and I cried), I have been holding a deep hatred for the human race, including my parents.

It seems petty, I acknowledge that. But I couldn’t care less. Antisocial some may call it, I prefer the term ‘selectively social’. It’s undeniable the incredible amount of stupidity that goes on everyday, accidental deaths and a literal cheeto being president (please don’t sue me), so you cannot blame me for disliking us humans.

My parents try to help me. They are sweet and kind to me, no matter what I do. But I see through that, and it makes me hate them even more. In retrospect, it would have been better if I pretended the idiots surrounding me were tolerable, but you can’t change the past.

The first thing that came to your mind upon reading this was most likely: ‘oh no, I feel very bad for this particular person’. I’ll have you know that I am quite content with my life, thank you very much. I’ve seen the destruction that relationships cause. I’m not unhappy, in fact I’m probably happier than most. Being my own best friend is incredible, because I know I won’t turn against myself. I do not need other people to make me happy, I do not rely on comfort nor on approval. It’s great. My cat, Cecilia, is also my best friend. She’s incredible and the most adorable feline that has ever crossed this hell-bent planet. I often wonder what it’s like to be a cat. The lazy days where one is not required to do crap and the contrast to it of undivided attention to try and paw that toy. Cats must be happy, you never really see a sad cat. Sure, they get grumpy and moody, but that’s just cats. 

It's not that I'm a terrible person (at least I hope I'm not), it's just that I've tried. I've tried to open myself up. In kindergarten, I was the happiest kid. I was a fucking RAY OF SUNSHINE. But after a while, I realised that other kids? They can be assholes. You know about the cookies incident, but what about the time someone punched me then stole my lunch money? How about the time some kid decided it would be funny to try set my curly mess of hair on fire? He said it looked like a bonfire. Luckily, I managed to extinguish it, without a single tear being shed.

That's right ladies and gents, a six-year-old was smart enough to cut that shit off before it reached my scalp (I had long hair, alright?). I was so proud of myself, that I decided that all my social media would have the username ‘danisnotonfire’, which I was notoriously bullied for. I mean come on, you just can’t please people sometimes. So here I am, not caring; not giving a damn. It’s easier, really, to hate something a lot in comparison to loving it. When you hate it, it can't hurt you. You’re in control, and I prefer to be in control.

There is only one exception to the whole ‘hating humans’ business. Well, it’s a relatively new one, he just moved to the school two days ago. Phillip Lester, the only human I met and do not despise. He had something about him, you see. A certain je ne sais quoi. The way he speaks, the way he acts, the way he looks. He’s just likeable. When he first walked through the doors, I internally groaned as I always do. A new student is a new person who will try talk to me, try and communicate and another possible bully. Due to my lack of friends, Ms Derma tends to place the new kids near me until they refuse to be around me. I don’t blame them, my dull attitude makes it obvious they are not wanted.

Phil sat down next to me and smiled softly. His tongue stuck out ever so slightly behind his teeth.

“Hey,” he said brightly.

I did not respond but gave him a glare explaining that I do not want to talk to him and he shouldn’t bother trying. He looked at me for a bit, hesitant. It was obvious he was trying to say something.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, turning myself further away. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Hey, what’s your number?” he replied. 

I was appalled by this question, wondering what the hell he wanted. Nevertheless, I gave it to him, which he thanked me for. He then straightened his quiff and looked forward towards the front of the class, paying attention to whatever our teacher was teaching. I was oblivious to it, as I for some reason could not stop staring at the new guy next to me. I noticed a lot of things. The way his dyed black hair was perfectly styled, the way his eyelashes curled upwards and downwards perfectly, the way his eyes swam with colours. Blues, greens and a bit of yellow. He's very good looking.

“Now, Dan, please explain what we have just covered?”

Shit. I glance up to see my teacher awaiting my answer, and all my classmates snickering. They always snicker at me. Maybe that’s why I never forgive them for anything. I sigh loudly and open my mouth to respond, but Phil stood up suddenly, almost tripping over himself in the process.

“Ms Derma, I just remembered I have a meeting with the principal right now. Can, um…” he pretends to scan the room (I am very good at identifying acting, as I do it every day) and points to me. “I’m so sorry I don’t know your name but please show me where the social hall is?”

I stare at him, dumbfounded. But since I have to save my sorry arse, I say:

“Sure. Follow me”

We walked out or class together and as soon as we were a reasonable distance away, he stopped me in the corridor. I was going to ask what he wanted, but he pulled out his phone and silenced me with his finger. After two minutes of him typing on her phone and me getting quite annoyed, I felt my own mobile buzz. I looked up at him, fuming. He simply pointed to my pocket, shrugged and gave me this look. I then proceeded to check my phone.

 

\--  
_MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER_

 

_i don't actually have a meeting lol. just thought id help you out. are you ok? you it seems like u dont like verbal communication, so maybe texting better? I wanna get to know you, you seem like an interesting person :)_

 

_danisnotonfire_

 

_Hahaha. I h8 txting. I h8 talking. I just hate humans in general. Ur not that bad tho. But yeah this isn’t gonna work soz._

 

_AmazingPhil has been added to your contacts_

 

_AmazingPhil_

 

_:D. Worth a shot lmao_

 

_AmazingPhil:_

 

_danisnotonfire? that’s an interesting name lol_

 

_danisnotonfire:_

 

_Dont ask. Brings back memories._

 

_danisnotonfire:_

 

_wot about yours? sound like some crappy magician_

 

_AmazingPhil:_

 

_Hardy har._

 

_AmazingPhil_

 

_I thought it was cool before_

 

_danisnotonfire_

 

 _well, its not_  
\-- 

I looked up to see Phil give me a pout. I groaned and rolled my eyes, in which he chuckled and walked closer, eyes back to his phone. I noticed I'm taller than him, but it must be only by an inch or so.

\--

_AmazingPhil_

 

 _Let’s go back. Ill say its my fault and i forgot my meeting was l8r._  
\--

And so we head back to class. Ms Derma accepted Phil’s *heartfelt* apology and luckily for me did not ask to review the topic that was scribbled on the board. We then back sat down and he gave me a playful nudge. I hate being touched and scowled at him. He looked hurt, and I felt bad, which is completely out of the ordinary. I never feel bad for anyone. So I quickly muttered an apology. Luckily, the bell went and I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the classroom before Phil could reply.

Then the day went on as normal: another class, another class after that, homeroom, piano session in the music room for the whole of recess, another three lessons that I could not care less about, lunch with the piano again whilst jamming out to Muse, then a final class where everyone is asleep anyways and the teacher gives up. Phil was in another two classes, but I saw him chatting to other kids. I saw them glance at me then snigger, which I was expecting. But what struck me was that after, Phil turned back to me and mouthed sorry. That's not usually what people do, they just laugh along.

And the strangest thing is? He looked like he meant it. 

I tried to talk to him during that period, but the two boys next to him gave me a glare. My heart immediately sank as I saw who it was. I know them, their names are Chris Kendall and PJ Liguori. 

Great, of course he's friends with people I have... _history_ with. Well, I guess I have it with everyone, but these two? 

Let's just say we haven't forgiven each other yet. 

So I walked away, shrugging. I heard Phil call out behind me, but I ignored him. PJ told him it wasn't worth it, and I could feel the glare he was giving to the back of my head. 

Not that I really wanted to talk to him anyway, but I guess I was hoping for something. Maybe a hello? It's stupid, I know. I don't have friends. Never will. That's routine, I guess. Beautiful, isn't it? Definitely the sort of thing I want to look back on and think 'yes! that was a good usage of my time!'. After school, I went back home and mucked about for a bit, brushing off my parents' comments on how I should lighten up and start smiling. No thanks. I'll stick to brooding.

I love coming home because it means quality time with Cecilia, my favourite being ever, and the internet, my favourite thing aside from my laptop and earphones. I usually go for hours on end, just aimlessly browsing Tumblr with my music volume way too loud up or watching shitposts on youtube. Cecilia just sits there and purrs, aside from when she wants attention. Then she bats my arm, meowing softly. Gosh, she's cute.

She was doing that an awful lot the day I met Phil, as it seems he had taken a liking to me. I felt my phone buzz, which is odd, and saw it was a text from him. Sighing, I opened it.

 

\--  


_AmazingPhil:_

__

__

 

_heya dani snot on fire_

__

 

_danisnotonfire_

__

__

 

_where the hell did you get that name_

__

__

 

_AmazingPhil_

__

__

 

_word travells fast, you know_

__

__

 

_AmazingPhil_

__

__

 

_i met these super cool guys period 3, they say you dont talk to anyone and HATE that name_

__

__

 

_danisnotonfire_

__

  


__

_well, i do. and i would not call me that unless you want to be blocked_

  


_AmazingPhil_

  


_ouch, sorry_  


  


_AmazingPhil_  
  


__btw, what happened during english?_ _

__

____

  


__

__

__

_danisnotonfire_

____

__

__

  


__

_oh_

____

__

__

__

  


_danisnotonfire_

____

__

  


__

__

_its nothing, i just dislike the guys you were talking to_

____

  


__

__

__

_AmazingPhil_

  


____

__

__

_oh, im sorry_

____

  


__

__

_AmazingPhil_

____

  


__

__

__

_they were saying some mean stuff about you_

  


____

__

__

__

_danisnotonfire_

____

  


__

__

__

_if u dont mind, id rather not know or talk abt it_

  


____

__

__

__

_AmazingPhil_

____

  


__

__

__

_lets talk about something else then  
\--_

__

__

And from that, our conversation went from cringey nicknames to our favourite bands and being emo. Turns out he's also had a fringe and loves Muse. I wasn't used to getting this far with friends, so I didn't know what to do. Luckily, it seems Phil always had something to say. I remember my brother Adrian popping his head into my room, but after seeing me smiling at my phone thought I had lost it and decided against whatever he came in to do. But, after two hours, I had enough social interaction so I quit the messaging app.

Turns out I had to say goodbye first.

That was two days ago. But I feel like it was just yesterday. I haven't really talked to Phil since just maybe a few jokes in class or a look across the room. But that's it. We do talk over the phone, but after I rudely cut him off the first time after school, he only really asks about homework and we have a quick chat. Whoops.

FUN FACT: My family is NOTORIOUS for being late. No matter what the event is, no matter how important it may be, the Howells will most likely show up halfway through, painting, and not really apologise. We don’t do that. Believe me, even if the Queen of England invited us to her birthday, we’d get there approximately an hour late. That’s my family for you. My parents just think that I’m late to discover my friendships, as I’m late for pretty much everything else. Phil (can I consider him a friend yet?) came late into my life, you see. The only thing that I am never late for is school, much to my dismay. I wouldn’t mind missing the first few hours of school. School is terrible. Full of fucking other kids. Phil is the only person I've met that's alright. Otherwise, school can go fuck itself. 

Since Phil came into my life I’ve had all these different emotions that I just can’t explain. I remember my mom trying to force me into writing a diary as a way for me to open up to myself so I could make friends or something. Haha. NOPE. I wonder if it would have worked, I wonder if I would have been subjected to the torture of relationships and the human race. Well, I guess there's always a possibility. I’ve only met Phil but he’s made me feel things I’ve never felt before. Still, don’t trust him, he could be a manipulative bastard. But so far, he’s not that bad. I don’t despise him. That’s all. 

But hey, this does not change the fact that I hate humans. It’s just that I hate one human less than I hate everyone else. Case closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed that chapter! Let me know if this is worth continuing and be sure to comment (I promise I will read ALL of them). Im sorry this is short, think of it as an intro?? I guess?? I dunno. I'm not sure about first/third person for this, so it might change throughout. Sorry of that's confusing.
> 
> ty for reading!


End file.
